


What if Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy Switched Lives? (The Grim Version)

by Spectacular_Geek_27



Series: The What If... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacular_Geek_27/pseuds/Spectacular_Geek_27
Summary: (This is part of the What If Series)Gwen Stacy had been called by many names including the ever-known menace: Spider-Woman.She had lost so many through her life and she wouldn't know what to do if she loose another one.Peter Parker graduated as Midtown's valedictorian. He is also known as Gwen Stacy's cute, dorky and nerdy boyfriend.The both of them compliment each other perfectly that it would be a shame if someone was to destroy their bond.Then go ahead and enter Hannah Osborn into the mix.





	What if Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy Switched Lives? (The Grim Version)

Part 1: "What if Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy switched lives? (Grim Version)"

Gwen stared at her boyfriend with much relief; glad to have him safe and sound.

Peter gave her a shaky small smile, "E-Electro's gone, Gwen. You did it."

The masked vigilante nodded. "Yeah and now, I need to get you out of here before the police department arrives."

The brunet took a step back and glared (pouted) at her, "I'm not leaving until I make sure you'll stay with me."

"N-NO! I need to get you somewhere safe, Peter. You have to understand."

"No, I'm staying here with you and that's final."

"I can't let you get hurt-"

"Gwen, listen." Peter crossed his arms, "I can handle myself just fine."

Then his cheeks went pink, "A-And may I remind you I'm a guy, I'm not some kind of damsel in distress that needs protecting."

If it weren't for the situation they're in; she might of laughed at his adorable action but that's not the case. Hannah's still on the loose and Peter's still not out of the woods yet.

Gwen sighed and looked at him directly in the eyes; her reflective eyes shinning. "I know that, Peter but Hannah's still on the loose and I won't risk you-"

Peter's face looked complicated but determined, "Then I'll stay here and face her together with you."

She shook her head; frustrated, "Peter no please. Listen to me just this time-"

"I won't leave you, Gwen, no matter what."

"Please-"

"Gwen, no-"

"Dammit, Peter just listen to me this once and-"

"I wont-"

"I-I can't afford to lose you too!"

Silence.

She knows no matter how cute and nerdy Peter is, he's still a teenager, a hard-headed, kind, shy, smart, gorgeous, amazing teenager. A teenager whose life she ruined by revealing her vigilante alter-ego and a teenager who lost his only father-figure because of her.

"P-Peter, I've lost so many that I don't know what to do if I lose you too." Gwen's voice was cracked and quiet that it broke Peter's heart.

"Please just please..." She let out a shuddering breath, "Do me a favor, just this f*cking once...I need you to be safe or I'll...lose myself too."

Peter blinked his watery eyes, feeling very guilty, "G-Gwen, I'm sorry-I-um..." He sighed quietly and nodded, "O-Okay, I'll leave but please be careful, Gwen...you're not the only one hurting."

The spider-themed hero nodded, "I will. I'm sorry, I guess I'm being selfish but I don't want you to get hurt and-"

"It's okay." Peter let out a small yet genuine smile, "I understand, I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier, I'm being really stubborn too and I know that you've lost so many and I don't want to burden you anymore so yeah, I-I'll go."

Gwen looked down, "T-To London? So you're really leaving..."

Peter was very lucky to receive a scholarship from Oxford. He was smart and even though he really wanted to work for Stark Industries, an opportunity like this is hard to miss out.

Peter let out an unexpected chuckle, "N-No, I won't. I decided that I want to stay."

Her spider-costume's eyes widened, "What? But your offer...the school...Oxford?!"

The brunet shook his head and beamed a smile that made Gwen's heart stop, "I don't think I'll be able to leave Aunt May here all alone and especially...you."

Gwen felt so relieved at that moment that she almost squealed, "I-I...oh my God...I love you so much, Peter."

He let out another cute chuckle, "And I also don't want to leave New York."

"And now...you ruined it."

They both laughed at that.

God was she so relieved. It's very selfish but she doesn't really want Peter to leave.

Gwen was the first one to stop. "Alright that's enough, princess, I need to get you out of here."

Peter blushed and glared (pouted) at her and opened his mouth to retort before Gwen's spidey-sense blared and a chilling laugh echoed around them.

"I knew you'd be here, Spidey."

The sound of the hover board up ahead, made Peter's skin crawl. 

The Green Goblin hovered between them and her maniac smile faltered a little as she glanced between the two of them; contemplating.

Gwen felt her heart leap out of her chest when her ex-best friend laughed disturbingly.

Hannah glanced at her with a toothy grin, "Stacy?!"

"Oh Gwen." The green goblin drawled out viciously, "Why would you let me, your d*mn best friend, down?!"

Gwen couldn't help wincing, "H-Hannah, you know I'm doing what's best for you-"

"So letting me die is best for me?!"

"No but I don't know what my blood could have done to you-"

"I WAS ALREADY DYING, GWEN!"

The blonde felt like crying, screaming but no words came out of her mouth.

Hannah then continued, "Just a pinch of blood would have been enough but you just had to be selfish."

Gwen find herself agreeing to that. 'I'm always letting people down...'

"H-Hey! Gwen is just looking out for the people she cares about."

Both females were startled by the slightly shaky but firm voice of Peter Parker.

Hannah glanced at the said brunet and sneered at him, "Care about? Don't make me laugh Bambi. If she really care about me, she would have helped me in anyway she can."

"That's not true, Hannah and you know it." Peter glared at her through his cracked huge glasses, "Gwen is one of the most selfless person I know and I know you do too."

Hannah remained silent for a while and Gwen felt her heart swell inside her chest. She was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Peter.

Hannah laughed at his statement and shook her head, "Do you really think about her like that?! You trust her?!"

"Yes!"

"Then you're a fool!" She snapped, her expression turned sour then she glanced back at Gwen, "You're also a fool for bringing him here."

Peter felt himself shiver and he took a step back. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

Gwen's spidey-sense was brought back to life full-force and her pulse quickened. "Hannah." She drawled out warningly.

The Green Goblin let out the bone-chilling laugh, "You took something precious from me, Stacy, now I'm going to take something from you!"

Both Peter and Gwen's eyes widened in alarm, "Peter, RUN!"

The brunet turned around as he tried to run but was snatched up into the air by Hannah and he let out a yelp.

"Peter!"

Hannah let out a cackle, carrying Peter bridal style. He was smart enough to latch onto her neck and not flail around, Hannah mused, or else she would have dropped him to his death.

"Let's see how you'll deal with it if I took him away from you."

"NO!"

The deranged female flew towards the old clock tower with Gwen hot on their heels.

"Hannah please!" Gwen desperately called out, "Let him go!"

But she was only answered by another laugh and with her boyfriend yelping.

The Green Goblin entered the clock tower and Gwen immediately followed suite. "HANNAH!"

Her spidey-sense blared and she ducked just in time as a bomb was thrown towards her. But the blast was strong enough to thrown her back.

Peter's eyes widened, "Gwen!"

He glanced at the smirking face of Hannah and glared at her. "Stop it! She's your friend!"

She looked at him and sneered, "We're no friends, Parker. Now shut up if you know what's good for you."

The brunet shook his head and flailed around in her tight grip (He wouldn't hit a girl much less a fly, what more could you expect?), "N-No, you have to stop. You'll hurt her then you'll hurt yourself!"

She let out a high-pitched snort, "Aww are you worried for me, Petey-pie? How sweet." Peter shivered at the nickname as he glared at her which only made her laugh.

Hannah brought her face closer to his, "You could have been my sweet boyfriend, Petey but you just had to go to that scrawny b*tch instead. She doesn't deserve you."

"Shut up! That's not true!"

As Peter ceased his struggling, the female leaned in into his ear, "Peter, she killed your uncle. She's a menace and she'll always be."

The words got stuck on his throat as tears started to burn his eyes, "N-No..." He shook his head weakly.

Hannah smirked after hearing his voice, "Oh poor Peter, you deserve someone better." She let her tongue dart out and licked his earlobe which made his breath hitch.

"S-She...she's not...! I-"

A nip on his earlobe made him yelp.

"Stop lying to yourself. I know that you really hate her and your aunt too. She's the reason why your uncle is dead. She's a monster."

This brought out deep and strong anger from inside him, "Y-You're wrong."

He pulled his head back glared at Hannah, "To be honest, I think I'm the one who doesn't really deserve her and for the record, you're the one green and mean here."

Hannah glared at him, "I forgot that under that meek and quiet demeanor is a determined, feisty and sassy little tiger."

That actually made the brunet blush but he tried to maintain his glare. "I don't care if you think it's her fault because you don't know us like that. You can't just judge someone you don't truly understand."

And with a will he suddenly had, he head-butted her, causing her to grunt and she suddenly let go of Peter and then he screamed.

-X-

Was started coming to and blinked her eyes open. Her head felt like splitting into half but she doesn't mind it because the thought of her kidnapped boyfriend hit her full force.

Her enhanced hearing picked up someone talking and an all too familiar yelp.

She glanced up at her enemy and found her boyfriend struggling in her grip. She felt jealously swell up inside her when she saw how, irritatingly, close was Hannah's face was to her Peter's face.

Okay, a bit possessive but she can't help it. Especially if her said boyfriend is a meek and naive nerd.

She saw how Peter's expressions change and suddenly felt nervous as her boyfriend did the unthinkable.

He fought back.

-X-

Peter is many things but he's not stupid. Guess desperate times, comes desperate measures.

The brunet let out scream as he was dropped 7 feet below before he clutched one of the edges of the clock itself.

"PETER!"

He groaned as he felt his arms being strained. He dangled helplessly then glanced down but regretted it after as he felt nausea.

He glanced back up at the green goblin, who was looking down at him with a gleeful expression. That made him sick.

"Peter, you're a really nice guy and I actually liked you but," she gave a sardonic smile, "You're too good for any of us."

Peter's brown eyes widened and Gwen sprung into action, "NO!"

Hannah threw a pumpkin bomb at him just as the brunet let go of the edge.

Gwen shot her web-shooters at the same time, each latching onto the bomb and onto Peter's arm.

She swung her other arm, the one with the bomb, and threw it against the far wall.

Peter shut his eyes close and grunted when he felt himself being pulled up.

"Peter?!"

He cracked an eye open to look at his girlfriend and smiled slightly, "I-I'm fine..." He called out with a wave.

Gwen let out a shaky sigh, "Hold on to the web, Pete and I'll pull you up."

Peter did what he was told and gazed up at her expectantly, "Okay, thanks."

Using her super strength, she pulled him up all awhile feeling terrible dread fill her senses.

And as if feeling her dread too, Hannah decided to launch herself at her and attack.

Gwen grunted as she was caught in a headlock. The green goblin laughed as she heard the other choke then tightened her grip.

Gwen's grip on the web suddenly slackened and Peter couldn't help but scream when he was dropped a few feet down again.

This made Gwen grip the web once more as she struggled to breath. She used her left hand to claw at the arm around her neck.

"Whose life is it gonna be, Stacy?" Hannah snarled, "Yours or your boyfriend?"

"Gwen!"

She glanced at Peter and his huge and wide eyes were filled with concern, fear and hope. Somehow, seeing his dangling form brought some determination in her.

"Well?!"

Gwen made a hacking sound before she used her super strength to flip them over. Hannah was startled and was immediately thrown.

This movement rattled the web and Peter's glasses fell off, making his already blurry gaze more blurry. This spiked deep fear into his heart.

"G-Gwen...?!"

The said female looked down once again and attached the other end of her web on the edge.

"Pete, I want you to hang on a little longer," How ironic, "I need to get Hannah away from here!"

The brunet jerked a nod and called out shakily, "O-Okay, be careful!"

Gwen felt a small smile tug on her dry lips for a moment before it fell when she heard the familiar sound of the hoverboard.

"I'm going to kill you, Stacy!"

She did a backflip as Hannah lunged at her. She twisted her form mid-air and went to kick Hannah off of the hoverboard.

The Green Goblin grunted when she slammed into the ground. She reached behind her and pulled out three goblin bombs. She snarled at Gwen then threw at her.

Gwen easily evaded the bombs then shot her webs at it and caught all of the explosives. She swung it around before throwing it back at Hannah which caught the other off guard.

"NO!" Was the deranged female last said before she was thrown pass the thick walls of the clock tower.

The blast created a big hole on the whole and the debris flew all over the place; destroying more inside the clocktower.

Peter clutched onto the web tighter as he felt like there was a massive earthquake happening. He felt tears starting to form on his eyes.

He wanted to call out to Gwen but words refused to leave his mouth as fear strike his form like a big wave.

Then he realized something. He realized why he was feeling like this.

'I-I don't want to die...'

But fate never really listen to anyone.

Cracking, the edge the web was attached to crumbled slowly and this time, Peter truly screamed in pure terror.

-X-

Gwen immediately swung away after throwing the bomb and cringing when she heard her cry.

She attached herself on the wall as the clocktower shook like it was going to collapse.

Then she remembered Peter.

She swung towards the edge she attached the brunet, dodging some falling debris. 'This is not turning out well...'

Peter terror-filled scream penetrated the clocktower.

Gwen saw the crumbling edge, the debris falling, the falling brunet, all in slow motion.

"PETER!"

She reached the destroyed edge and glanced down at Peter's falling form. He gazed up at her with tears starting to fall from his wide eyes.

"NO!"

She shot her web and it was as if time slowed down around them. Tears started to gather around her eyes behind the mask.

Peter closed his eyes then opened them a second later and gazed right into her eyes. 'Gwen...' He mouthed.

Time returned to normal just as her web attached to Peter's torso and a loud thud was heard.

Gwen stared at her boyfriend's body dangling limply from her long string of web. Her eyes widened in alarm, 'N-No...'

She tied the end of the web on a metal and she immediately swung down. Gwen shoved off her hoodie and mask as it started to suffocate her.

"...P-Peter...?"

Silence.

She swallowed, "H-Hey, we're done it's over now..."

More eerie silence met her. She approached his still body with her legs trembling. Her teary eyes gazed down on his pale and expressionless face.

"...Peter?"

Gwen slowly kneeled beside him and scooped his limp body onto her lap. While he didn't respond to her touch, she glanced at the web and pulled it off of his torso.

Her breath hitches as she swept some of his brown hair away from his cold face.

"Peter, it's done. H-Hannah's gone, she couldn't hurt you anymore so you can open you're eyes now."

No flicker not even a movement was seen from him. This formed an unsettling coldness inside of her.

Gwen cradled his head, shaking him slightly. "H-Hey..."

"Y-You can move now, Peter..." She choked out, her form trembling. But she knew that was impossible.

Even without using her enhanced hearing, she knew that she can't hear anything anymore. Just with her eyes, she could see how pale and limp and wrong her boyfriend to her.

Gwen couldn't, wouldn't, accept it.

Peter's going to open his brown doe eyes that are always full of life and light.

Curious and naive.

Innocent yet fierce.

Loving but determined.

But that's not going to happen.

Because he's dead.

And it was all her fault.

That's where she finally snapped. She screamed in pure misery as she hugged his dead body close to hers.

"Nononono..." She sobbed, "Peter, please wake up, please!"

"I-I-I can't... No!" She was in hysterics now, "Y-You...please, Petey...please don't leave me...I-I can't-"

"I'm sorry!" She shook him once again, "I'm so sorry, Peter!"

She knows that her words can't bring him back.

Can't bring back the nerdy, shy and kind guy she knew.

Can't bring back the socially-awkward but smart brunet.

Can't bring back the one that truly cared the most for her.

Can't bring back her caring and loving boyfriend.

Can't bring back the one she loves.

She sagged against his form as she poured all of her heart out.

"P-Peter...I can't live without you..."

-X-

It was a gloomy day.

The eerie and lonely atmosphere of the cemetery brought more grief to the people present in the small service.

Small because nobody else care for or knew Peter Parker.

They didn't know the amazing, caring, kind, loving and smart Peter Parker.

They never knew who the real Peter Parker is.

Was.

Gwen bit her lip as she stared dully at the coffin where her once alive boyfriend peacefully lies.

The preacher gave a few more words from the Bible before it was time to lower the casket down.

All through the time she was silent. She just stared blankly before tears cascaded down her cheeks when the casket was being lowered slowly.

Gwen could hear Aunt May's heart-wrenching cries and soft crying from Peter's supposed-to-be-dead mother.

That's right. Peter Parker's (a**hole) parents are back and kicking.

She never knew much about Peter's parents aside that they abandoned him when he was 5. They just suddenly left one day and not even a word from them was heard then, until now.

She felt anger rise inside of her about the fact that it's been 12 years since Peter last saw them.

But she's more angry of herself more than anything else.

Gwen let out a sob when as she threw the white rose down the hole where Peter will be buried in. 'I'm so sorry...'

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and couldn't help but flinch.

"Peter loved you with all his heart, dear."

Aunt May's soft and shaky voice made her turn to her with a sniffle. Their faces wore the same expression; filled with agony, loneliness and pain.

"You too Aunt May." Gwen croaked out, "But he loved you the most."

The woman shook her head and let a forced and small smile appear on her lips, "He loved us both equally and dearly, Gwen."

"He was such a kind and loving boy. So curious and smart and hard-working." Aunt May felt more tears stream down her cheeks, "I-I watched that boy grow into the young man is now."

'And I took him away.' Gwen closed her eyes as she felt herself being hugged, 'I'm so sorry...'

She returned the hug and felt her heart split into two.

'I guess Jonah's right. Spider-Woman really is a menace and I really am a monster...'

Above them, the sky became dark just like their lives.

-X-

Gwen stormed inside the S.H.I.E.L.D quinjet with a gloomy aura.

Fury just couldn't wait atleast a week before confronting her about her mistake. She gritted her teeth, 'D*mn you Fury...'

She didn't wore her costume because it's obvious that they already knew who is she and she did'nt give a d*mn about it now if they see her appearance.

She entered one of the interrogation room found inside the jet and found Fury and two agents inside.

They already knew that she coming so she didn't bother knocking and just burst inside.

They were in a middle of discussion before they stopped and Fury calmly glanced up at her.

"Stacy." The director said plainly, "Glad to see you made it."

Gwen glared at him and practically hissed, "Well, I for one am not happy, Fury. What's so important that you couldn't wait until at least a week before we discuss?"

"Well for one, we have another mission to go to and this is the last day before we go, Miss Stacy."

Gwen snapped her gaze towards the male agent before her eyes widened in shock.

It was Peter's father.

His face wore an unreadable expression as he gazed directly into her eyes.

Gwen blinked before glancing at the female agent beside him and her lips tugged down into a confused frown.

The other agent was Peter's mother.

What the hell.

As if sensing her thoughts, the woman spoke, "Yes, we are S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Spider-Woman."

Gwen almost flinched when her alter-ego's name was almost spat out in distaste.

Her lips thinned into a line as she gave her a weak glare, "And you didn't bother telling Peter about this?"

Peter's mother gave a more fierce and determined version of her own glare, "Unlike you, we actually care about our son's well-being and the way to keep him safe was not telling him about our secret."

Gwen actually flinched this time but kept her glare, "So leaving him in the dark is better?"

"Do you prefer having HYDRA go after him-"

"He missed you two." Gwen swallowed her forming anger down, "Peter had always said to other people that you guys were great parents even though I doubt he even remembered you two regarding the fact that you left him when he was very young."

What she was actually saying is that they really didn't deserve Peter's love and acknowledgement.

But Peter is too sweet and loving and pure to neglect others even if they had hurt him.

Guilt and pain flashed through Peter's mother for a moment before it was gone, "May and Ben were the guardians - parents - he always knew and that enough is hard for us but you killing our son is so much that-"

"Mary that's enough." Peter's father called out calmly.

Mary's face returned to being passive but her body was still stiff, "We had our reasons as to why we had to leave."

"Glad you had one." Gwen's smile turned grim, "I didn't. Peter's curious enough as he was."

"You should have been-"

"You should have been there to watch him grow. To know that if Peter becomes curious there's nothing to stop him from discovering things. Even the ones he shouldn't know."

Silence followed her statement. She let out a shaky sigh.

"Just so you know, you two aren't the only ones who blames me for Peter's death." She felt tears starting to burn her eyes, "I blame myself the most."

"Miss Stacy-"

"No, Jameson's right." Gwen didn't care if tears started streaming down her cheeks, "Spider-Woman's a menace to this society."

Her gaze landed on the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Fury, I'm done."

She wiped her hand across her eyes, "Spider-Woman's not gonna bother any of you ever again."

Gwen looked at both of Peter's parents and smiled a sardonic one, "The Green Goblin's right. Peter's too good to be with any of us."

With that she turned around and walked out of the room.

-X-

It had been 6 months since Spider-Woman was last spotted by the public.

And the crime rate had been off the roofs since then.

Guess the police aren't doing their duty properly.

Gwen turned off the television as another reporter spoke about how they needed Spider-Woman once again.

Why would they want a menace back?

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Her mother asked as she stood up from her chair. Gwen looked down on her mother and smiled, "It's nothing, mom. I'll just go upstairs and enjoy your breakfast."

Because she's definitely not enjoying it.

Gwen went upstairs to her room and locked the door. Once she was inside, she let out a heavy sigh.

Before she knew it, she was thinking again about the decision she made 6 months ago.

Was quiting being Spider-Woman a good idea?

She sighed and walked towards her bed only for her foot to get caught in a small purse. She stumbled but caught herself and glanced down to eye the said purse irritatingly.

Gwen snatched the purse from the floor and sat down on her bed roughly causing the springs to creak in protest.

She looked inside the purse and found a USB in one of the pockets. It was labeled Peter's Speech.

She took out her laptop and opened it before placing the USB. She opened the file and found the video of Peter giving his speech during their graduation.

Seeing Peter in the video made her tear up. God, how she miss him so much.

As she continued to watch the video, the tears started to fall for the first time in a few months.

Gwen found the speech really inspiring causing her to smile shakily and this made her realize something.

Peter finished the speech with his cute grin and Gwen had found determination swell inside of her.

With long strides, she reached her closet and took out an old box. She opened it and found her mask staring back at her.

Gwen took them out and examined it. She grinned and made up her mind.

-X-

-X-

Later that night, Spider-Woman went out on patrol and she let out an excited 'whoop!' as she swung around buildings.

She shot another web at a building and flung her body up high.

She missed this so much. The air. The buildings. The night.

Spider-Woman landed on top of a building. She glanced down on the busy streets of Manhattan.

'Peter was right.' She thought fondly, 'I can't just abandon New York like this, they need me.'

She wouldn't let another death to happen because of her being irresponsible. She's going to continue to save people in honor of her father's and Peter's deaths. 

And as if on que, a scream was heard from a distance.

Gwen grinned before shooting a web and swinging down.

Spider-Woman is back.

-X-

**Author's Note:**

> I just turned Harry Osborn into a girl if you're wondering why, it's because I want this story to mold into what I think should happen. I could always create a story where it has Harry in it, just ask.
> 
> This is part of the What If Series and if you want to suggest something, go ahead and I'll try to do it and I hope you liked this!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
